1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mechanical security systems particularly adapted for providing protection against shoplifting of merchandise such as garments displayed on garment fixtures, bins or racks. More particularly, the present invention provides a mechanical fastening system for use with electronic security devices which is of complex as well as comparatively simplified construction and is characterized by novel features of construction and arrangement providing versatile adaptation to existing furnishings, systems and store fixtures in garment display section of stores while providing maximum accessibility to individual items of merchandise or apparel displayed on racks, bins or fixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clothing sales are primarily made by displaying the garment on open racks such that customers may put on the clothing to determine proper fit and may view themselves in the clothing to determine the appropriate aesthetic appeal. However, high risk items such as suits, high end fashions and coats or other outerwear garments have a relatively high value, and concern for security is important. Accordingly, efforts have been made to reduce the likelihood of theft or other unauthorized removal of the merchandise or garments from the store.
Security devices for merchandise and garments are, of course, not new per se. A number of systems have been proposed which allow the potential customer to inspect the items on display racks, bins or fixtures without setting off an alarm and at the same time preventing the removal of the item from the premises or immediate vicinity of the display. A typical low end system involves the step of threading a single steel cable through all the garments on a particular rack, such that the ends of the cable are secured by a manual key locking mechanism to the rack. This system has obvious drawbacks due to potential cutting of the cable without sounding an alarm as well as the inaccessibility of the garments to the customer for fitting without assistance nor are they capable of being purchased until such cable is removed by a staff member. That is not convenient, even if the desired garment is close to the end of the cable. Particularly with jackets and coats, such a removal and reinsertion process for the steel cable is both time consuming and not conducive to what are called impulse sales.
Attaching an individual cable to each garment is a known way to resolve the difficulties of collective security attachment. It is desirable that a customer be able to select a number of garments, and reach the point of decision to purchase a particular item. One system which has been found to be effective for both security and display of clothing is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,827. This system includes a housing in which a plurality of cables are employed, with each cable being attached at one end to the garment and at the other end to the housing. The attachment to the housing is detachable, such that any one or individual cables can be removed or attached to the housing without disturbing the other cable attachments. However, this system still does not deter the cutting of the cable without alarm or tampering due to the duplication of keys for the housing.
One method of attaching the cable to the garment is shown in the above patent, where a cable is passed through an opening such as a buttonhole in the garment, where the cable has an enlarged plastic button at one end to prevent that end from passing through the opening. The other end of the cable is then attached to the security monitoring housing. The problem with this system, which has been effective up to a point, is that the security housing is attached to a stanchion of the supporting rack by suitable bolts or screw-type fasteners, thereby exposing the security system to direct tampering due to forceful entry or duplication of keys. Also, the cable shown in this patent is not secure against cutting, and would not send an alarm if cut and removed from the garment.
Another system of garment security and protection is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,182. In this system, an alarm mechanism is employed for signaling a closed circuit condition, such as when the cable which mechanically connects the retail item to the security device is cut. This system has been found to be effective in securing garments which have been displayed on a rack, bin or other store fixture by attaching to the merchandise or garment as in the prior patent discussed above and to the housing by plugging the other end of the cable into a jack or other electrically connecting fixture.
In this system, the cable is also sensitive to being cut and will sound an alarm via the disclosed electronic circuitry when, for example, a pair of conductive elements are contained in the cable and complete a circuit when joined together by actions such as cutting of the cable. The system is very effective in some situations, but concern for having exposed ports for attachment of the cable still exists. It is possible for clever shoplifters to tamper with the cable ports, such as by insertion of an element into the port to keep the system in steady state even when the cable is cut. Since the system operates on battery, and since it is in a normally open circuit condition, jamming an object into the port might be possible, whereby the circuit would not be completed upon removal of the jack from the port.
None of the prior art systems provide for complete security, particularly for the attachment of the cable to the security housing. This has been found to be the point where the security system is most likely to fail, either from inattentive or careless use by the sales personnel. For example, if the jack is not properly inserted into the plug when the garment is placed in the system, it may be removable without alarming the system because it has not been placed fully into the system. Alternative, failure to lock the unit because of neglect or because the sales person is trying to show several customers several garments at the same time will permit unauthorized removal of additional garments by someone in the midst of the confusion and focused attention on others. It is of prime importance that the connection to the alarm box or security monitoring/alarm sending unit not be disturbed each time one garment is removed from the system, such as when one garment has been sold. Also, if cables are improperly attached and the manufactures codes are not adhered to, this can cause an esthetic problem from tangling, due to multiple handling, as well as a safety problem due to the improper positioning of the cables.
Other more sophisticated equipment in the market place is referred to as Electronic Article Surveillance (EAS). These systems generally consist of a self energized tag for each garment or merchandise, which are attached by a steel pin through the garment or merchandise into the tag. On payment for the merchandise the tag would be removed or desensitized. A receiver would then be located at each exit door way or department exit to generate an alarm if the merchandise was removed without payment. This type of system allows for more freedom of movement and impulse buying within a designated area. The downfalls to all of these systems have been the cutting of the pin creating no alarm and disabling the tag from the merchandise or garment prior to the item reaching an exit. It has also been recorded that proper pin removal tools normally used by staff have turned up in the general population, creating a potential risk factor. Other factors creating minor downfalls to these systems are detuning of the tags, receiver false alarms which generate mistrust in the operators of the systems and general confusion of staff when more than one party exits the area simultaneously. In general, these systems have done an adequate job on general merchandising but have left high risk items relatively unprotected.